


Appointment

by BurstEdge



Category: Maken-Ki!, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Naruko is called into the nurse's office for a routine check-up. At least, on the surface it's a check-up. But really, they want an opportunity to have sex.





	Appointment

Aki was sorting out the medicine in her cabinet, making sure everything as in perfect order. Although, in all honesty, there was nothing to organize. She was just finding away to the pass time until Naruko arrived. Little did anyone within the school know, the two were in a secret relationship that was purely sexual. Every chance they had, the two girls would passionately make love to each other, not caring where they were or how they did it. However, they did like their privacy and were in no mood for an audience. Although, with everyone in the building getting suspicious of how much time they've been spending together, it's becoming much harder to hide their relationship.

"Alright, that should be everything," Aki said, closing the cabinet. "All that's left is to wait for Naruko- eep!"

She felt a familiar pair of hands roughly grope her breasts as well as another pair pressing against her back.

"Did you miss me? I sure missed you~"

Aki blushed heavily, instantly recognizing who was behind her. "Naruko... you're here quite earlier then we agreed upon."

The blonde vixen chuckled awkwardly while scratching the back of her head. "Well, about that..."

* * *

 

"How did I get stuck with moping the floors? All I did was show up late to a meeting one time. Man, Furan can be strict for no reason."

Naruko found herself moping the hallways after being late to a security committee meeting. She didn't know why Furan gave her such a menial task, but she knew better than to question or anger her. The last thing she wanted was to get on the president's bad side.

"I just have this floor to mop and then I'm done for the day," she sighed. "Hopefully there won't be any distractions-"

"Hey Naruko~!"

The blond inwardly grumbled. There was only one girl who would call out to her in such a manner. And said girl was about to walk on the floor that Naruko recently mopped.

"Wait, Inaho, don't-"

Unfortunately, the warning came too late as Inaho slipped on the floor, skidding right towards Naruko.

"Whooooooooooooa!"

Naruko extended her arms to catch her. "Don't worry, I've got you!"

Those were the last words she said before Inaho crashed into her, sending them both down the hallway. It didn't last long as they both crashed into the wall. 

"Ugh, my head," Naruko groaned. "Hey Inaho, are you..."

Naruko trailed off when she saw where her right hand was located. To be specific, it was lightly grasping Inaho's soft mound, which made the girl squeak everytime she applied pressure. Both girls were blushing at the awkward position they were in.

"Well, it's a good thing we're the only ones here," Naruko said.

Suddenly, she felt a very menacing aura, one that had the intensity to strike down a divine being. Slowly turning to her right, she saw Furan and Haruko standing next to her, glaring down on the both of them.

"Oh... crap."

* * *

"My goodness," Aki giggled. "You must have gotten quite and earful from them."

"Did I ever," Naruko sighed, rubbing the inside of her ear. "I got tired from their damn lecture that I couldn't focus in class. And so, I find myself here."

Aki smiled coyly as she pushed Naruko onto the bed. "Well, you seemed to have enough energy to make your way here." She unzipped her pants, releasing her huge cock. "And you have even more energy down here as well."

Naruko couldn't help but grin widely. "I guess it happened when I was with Inaho."

Aki removed her jacket and shirt, revealing her full, voluptuous breasts. As Naruko drooled at the sight of them, the nurse wrapped her huge mounds around her shaft, causing her to moan loudly.

"Do you like this, Naruko?" Aki teased, pressing her breasts further.

"I love it," the blond moaned. "My dick feels like it's going to melt in your breasts."

Aki smiled as she licked the tip and continued her massage. "I'm happy to hear that. My breasts will always be at your disposal."

"Don't say it like that," Naruko said, patting the nurse's head. "You make it sound like you're my slut or something."

Aki winked. "But I am your slut, Naruko. And right now..."

She removed her breasts from the blonde's cock and turned around, presenting her shapely rear that had nothing covering it.

"This slut wants you to fuck her ass until she can't stand~" she begged.

Seeing the nurse's ass made Naruko discard whatever inhibitions she had. "Well, who am I to deny a pretty lady like yourself?"

Gripping her hips, she lined her cock with Aki's rear entrance and immediately went in, causing both of them to moan.

"Narukoooo~ You're so big~"

"And you're tight, Aki-chan~"

The blond thrusted in and out of the nurse's ass rapidly, causing the bed to shake. They were both enamoured in the immeasureable amount of pleasure, not caring who heard them. Naruko moved her hands to Aki's breasts while keeping the rhythm, while Aki continued to moan like the shameless slut she has become.

"Aki, this is amazing," Naruko moaned. "I don't think I can last much longer."

Aki turned to her and smiled lewdly. "Release it all inside, Naruko. I want you to fill my ass with your hot cum."

Naruko thrusted rapidly, feeling her climax approach. Soon, she hilted herself deep within Aki, filling her up completely. Pulling out, she laid onto her back and kissed her on the neck.

"Was good for you like it was for me?" she asked.

Aki smiled. "Yes, but I especially liked it because it was from you."

Naruko kissed her neck again. "Good to know."

 


End file.
